The Opposing Force
The Opposing Force is a new Chaotic Good Heavy-RP guild, launched on the 27th June in the year of 2010 (626 In-Character) by Tiberos Smondle and Therese Smondle. Concept The Opposing Force was formed as an organization that would fight extremist orders and cults with seemingly unconvential methods. Other methods, such as trying to bring justice to inhumane organizations through enforcing law, military operations and such, have all proved unsuccesful in the past. Dangerous cults such as the Dark Sphere must be opressed in some way, to atleast dampen the immense effect they have on many of the citizens around the Kingdom . They work with the use of terror, instilling fear into the hearts of men, women and children. Their goals and methods are not justified, and therefore they’ve made many, many enemies. Fanatic orders of different religions, such as the Light, have the same effect on people. The difference is, that when they take the actions that they do, they do it because they see it as small steps on the path to the greater good. They unintentionally make themselves enemies to the civilians of the Kingdom as they do this, although the people are too afraid to take action against such a fearless enemy. The Opposing Force will stand as one, opposing the opressors of freedom. They accept any man or woman that’s willing to fight for their goals, may it be with pshyical strength, magic or purely by words. Different races, cultures, beliefs and values are all accepted, as long as they fight for the right cause. They will use unconvential methods to do this, doing things that wouldn’t be considered "good" by every soul. They justify it with their reasons, with their beliefs such as many others, and could therefore be considered extremists themselves. Fight fire with fire. Background story When Tiberos and Therese Smondle joined the Dark Sphere they joined it in belief that it was a cult with a righteous cause. Deathsworn Marticore Verlance had informed his apprentice, Therese, that the goal of the Sphere was to exterminate the fanatics that justified their inhumane actions by hiding behind false words about the Light. An obvious enemy of the Dark Sphere was therefore the Chapter of Holy Anethion, fanatics that hurt many innocent men, women and children in their never ending quest to obliterate anything and anyone that, according to them, was blasphemous. Relying on this false belief, Therese joined the Dark Sphere and worked loyally under their command, in belief that she was fighting for something that she wanted to fight for. Justice. It did not take long before Therese had informed her partner, Tiberos Smondle, about what Verlance had told her. This intrigued him, and it did not take long until he also wanted to fight against the oppression of the Chapter. Tiberos took contact with the Deathsworn through Therese, and it did not take long until he was initiated into the Sphere as well. Tiberos and Therese worked tirelessly for what they believed was the cause of the Sphere for a long time, fighting against Stormwind and against the Chapter as they accepted any tasks they were given in the cult. In the belief that they were fighting for the greater good they even turned on friends and old comrades. But, eventually the actions they were forced to take while in the cult became too much for them, they both left under unusual circumstances, this being part of a completely different story then this one. They both left the Sphere together, both of them continued to work for their beliefs and values still though. They continued to protect the innocence of civilians throughout the Kingdom to the best of their abilities, joining new organizations and starting new lives. Months later, Therese felt she wasn't able to do what she wanted on her own, she had been continually harassed by the Chapter for various reasons even after leaving the Dark Sphere. She wanted to fight them, but she knew she couldn't do it by herself. Therefore, she contacted Marticore Verlance once more; this man still being one of the most respected and valued members of the Sphere. They discussed the matter and soon enough, Therese was summoned to another initiation ritual. Mordazan Darkhope, Darkmaster of the Dark Sphere, engaged in his valuation of Therese, with questions of different kinds. Therese's faith and beliefs were questioned, this being quite a major part of the reason why Therese was coming back. The questioning started to slowly morph into a discussion instead, Therese being on one side and the entire Sphere on the other. Eventually it became clear to her that the cause of the Dark Sphere wasn't at all the one that she had been informed about. It was something completely different, something horrific in the eyes of Therese. She left the initiation after it was made clear that she had quite a few disagreements with the cult, and especially with the Darkmaster. Her mind had been completely spilled of every single drop of the great respect she used to have for the Sphere and its causes, it had been replaced with hate for those people instead. She was utterly confused and agitated, since she was now left alone in her fight against the Chapter. When she arrived at home her husband, Tiberos, was waiting for her. He had himself been considering joining the Sphere after Therese had expressed her thoughts about it, so he was obviously excited to hear about how the initiation had worked out. Therese told him about what had happened, that it had been revealed to her that the true cause of the Sphere was something so horrific that she couldn't relate to it in any way whatsoever. His reaction was confusion at first, he didn't understand if Marticore Verlance had also misunderstood the cause of the Sphere of if he had been lying to them. His feelings were almost the exact same of his wife, he instantaneously lost all of his respect of the cult he had faith in. They started discussing the matter, soothing each other with words of comfort, sharing their thoughts on the subject with each other. It did not take long before Tiberos got the idea. He told Therese about how someone had to uphold their beliefs and their values, and they wouldn't be able to do it themselves against such an immense force as the Chapter. They started discussing it together, and the idea took on more shape as time progressed. It did not take more than a few days before Therese and Tiberos had formed the organization that would uphold their beliefs, they had came to the conclusion that also such extremists as the Dark Sphere and other cults had to be fought as well, along with other fanatic orders that used the Light as a false excuse to justify their horrible actions. They had founded The Opposing Force. Main enemies Chapter of Holy Anethion -Brief description coming soon- The Dark Sphere The Dark Sphere is an infamous cult, known for their ruthless methods and unmerciful acts. Their enemy lies in humanity. The way they manage to keep active is through their often secretive methods and because of the fact that they are feared by the majority, the people that have the courage to directly confront them are few. An example of their extreme ways is one given by the Darkmaster Mordazan Darkhope himself; If a poor, dying and innocent man was lying infront of your feet. Would you help him? No, the man should be killed and preferably robbed and tortured in the process. The reason for this is according to them that a creature that doesn't possess the power to take care of themselves do not possess the right to live, therefore it should be destroyed. This is the reason why The Opposing Force considers them an enemy, they are extremists that want to bring unjustified misery into the lives of innocent people. Hierarchy Leader The person whom holds the most power and influence in everything regarding the guild. The word of the Leader holds a higher value then those of the officers, the Leader's orders can although be questioned, in the same manner as those of the officers. Advisor The officer rank, Advisors are chosen carefully from the members that prove the wisest. Deciding who becomes an Advisor is a democratic desiscion, taken by the Leader and the Advisors in unison. This rank can also be taken away from a person if they do not manage to prove themselves worthy of it. The word of an Advisor is something that the Leader will heed respectfully, as he knows that the person of this rank is a capable thinker. Keeper A person that has proven himself to stand above the other members. A Keeper is not yet ranked as a full officers and does not hold much power, but they have a task which the other members do not have. They are dedicated to keeping peace within the organization itself, keeping the members in check and making sure that they do not break the rules that they are bound after. Acolyte The rank of a full member, one that proven himself capable of taking orders and working at his full potential for the cause of The Force. Proselyte The rank that one is granted after joing The Opposing Force. It should be goal of an initiate of The Opposing Force to climb above this rank. To do so, they need to prove themselves capable of following the orders of their superiours and also that they can and will work with their all to fulfill whatever task they have been given. Rules I. Keep killing and violence to a minimum, only kill if absolutely necessary or if an order is given by an officer. II. It is of utmost importance that any confidential information regarding our organization or it's causes is kept as such. III. You may question the orders of your superiours, but bare in mind that these men and women have been appointed after long and hard consideration. Their opinion is often the wisest one. If the officers stands by an order after your opposal, it must be carried out. IV. Do not gain any magical resistance without given an order to do so or without consulting an officer. V. If you're going to indulge in the use of magic, always make sure to follow the laws of magic. VI. Make sure to always be open to new ideas and encourage creative thinking in both yourself and others around you. Additional Note: Refrain from arrogance, excessive indulgence, prejudice, selfishness and ignorance. Always work to become a better person then the one you already are, this is of great importance espescially when dealing with your fellow comrades. Category:Alliance Guilds